Talk:Fenrir
Message When I got near him a message popped up saying 'Destroy Fenrir' like I had a new quest or something. After I beat him I got a hero skill point. I have no idea what I did to cause this though. Any ideas? :That's most like that you increased a tier in the norn reputation title, you gain hero skills for that similair to sunspear. and the destroy xx happens with almost every boss if you have a hunt.--Marth Reynolds 04:31, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Trivia In Norse mythology, Fenrir or Fenrisulfr is a wolf, the son of Loki and the giantess Angrboða.(From Wikipedia [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fenrir)Add to Trivia? --Sir Franz 18:51, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Yeah, he is one of the three children of Loki, who gets imprisined by the gods, and bites someones hand off. I wonder which dev came up with the name, it fits well. --71.112.98.34 00:40, 25 August 2007 (CDT) First thing I thought of was Fenrir Greyback from Harry Potter, though that was probably a reference to the Norse god --Gimmethegepgun 17:34, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :I thought same as gepgun. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 23:43, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::I lolled when I read you guys thought of a Harry Potter character first...Nian 06:47, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::"Yeah, he is one of the three children of Loki, who gets imprisined by the gods, and bites someones hand off." :::Someone being Týr, the chief God BEFORE Odin. And actually, he sacrificed his hand. -- 14:20, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Fenrir does pretty well, eats Tyr's hand and all of Odin. Not bad at all. Ezekiel [Talk] 14:39, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Location Here's a map picture: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Fenrir_location.jpg Nian 06:47, 26 August 2007 (CDT) I don't think he is a wolf boss since he does not leave a exploitable corpse.--Yamiingenkon 04:11, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :well, there are also bosses with races that would normally not be fleshy. is Fenrir is immune to desease, poison and bleeding? if yes, the opposite would have happened which has happened to several other bosses... — Zerpha The Improver 12:57, 27 August 2007 (CDT) NO MORE HARRY POTTER REFERENCES WHOEVER THE BLOODY HELL IS ADDING THAT STUPID HARRY POTTER REFERENCE STOP IT NOW!. Bloody hell, it's clear as crystal that it's based off the original Fenrir, the mythological wold. It's just a stupid coincidence that Harry Potter has a creature with the name. --Blue.rellik 05:36, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :/agree. Lord of all tyria 05:40, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :Calm the heck down, alright? Who says that there cant be more then one reference? There are other skills and bosses who have multiple references listed. No one is denying the Norse reference, only that there are other similarities. You dont have to flip out about it and it doesnt hurt to have multiple references. If you hate Harry Potter, you dont have to take it out on the Guild Wiki. -Kamiawolf 05:47, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::How should I reply to this? I could reply like I would to everyone else and piss the hell out of everyone with my sarcasm and snide bitterness but I'll take that hold that though until I've given my reasons. Do we list every possible trivia on every skill page or do we list the most likely one? Ask yourself that then reply. --Blue.rellik 05:50, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :::No one said we have to list every possible reference. But there are other skills and bosses with more then one reference listed as well. But mostly, instead of flipping out and screaming and acting like just the thought of Harry Potter in your guildwars would give you a heart attack, act like youre an adult. No need for the screaming caps immaturity. -Kamiawolf 05:59, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Ok tell me this. Do you honestly think Anet designed this creature as an ode to both the mythological figure and the Harry Potter character? --Blue.rellik 06:05, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Does it honestly matter that much to you? Its not impossible. -Kamiawolf 06:12, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Yes it does, I want this place to be as as 'right' as possible. Of course it's not impossible but then again, if Anet made a monster called 'Hercules' that was a warrior and had lots of damage, do you think it would be named after the mythological figure or the TV series with Kevin Sorbo? --Blue.rellik 06:14, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Its the context. And since the game isnt out officially yet, we dont know if there is more to Fenrir. The bottem line is, you dont need to have a freak out over it. No one denied that it referenced Norse mythology. You didnt have to go completely mental. -Kamiawolf 06:18, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Hurcules: This NPC is likely named after the Dragon Ball Z character "Hercule".~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 06:19, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::I think Dean put it far more clearly and nicer than I ever could --Blue.rellik 06:24, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::My point still stands. -Kamiawolf 06:31, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::The problem is that Fenrir Greyback in the Harry Potter series was clearly based on Fenrir from Norse mythology, and we state the original reference for the most part. Now, if they gave Fenrir a last name similar to Greyback, THEN it would be a HP reference, as well as a Norse reference. However, beyond the first name, which came from the same source, we have no proof it is Greyback from HP --Gimmethegepgun 06:35, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::And if Rellik had just said that the first time, i most likely wouldnt have taken an issue with it. ;) The problem lies more in his attidude then if the referance should be there or not. -Kamiawolf 06:50, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::Wikipedia's fenrir article has a section regarding "Use in fiction". The harry potter character turns out below a minor character from the lion, the witch, and the wardrobe. Does that mean we need to add that, and the anime "lord of terror" mentioned there as well if context makes this boss terrifying? Lord of all tyria 06:37, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::Who knows. Why dont you go ask Ree Soesbee? -Kamiawolf 06:50, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::lol ppl think this is a refrence to harry potter cause of the name rofl theres a monster called fenrir in ffx should that be added too? ::::::::::::::/cheer for anon scepticism. Lord of all tyria 06:59, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::::No one said EVERY referance had to be added. I only said that it wasnt impossible to have more the one referance. -Kamiawolf 07:07, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::::harry potter was added because of the name by that reasoning everything that has the same name should be added. ::::::::::::::::Be my guest. -Kamiawolf 07:14, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Resetting the indent. The Harry Potter reference should NOT be added. Only the original source of the reference, mythology, should be used. The Harry Potter reference is BASED ON the mythological reference. The root reference is mythology, hence, we use that in our Trivia note.--Ninjatek 07:22, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :i know -Kamiawolf 07:28, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ^ what he/she said.(oh and the fenrir in ffx is based on norse mythology thing like almost every other thing that mentions fenrir) :Exactly. Like I said, unless they give the boss a last name that is similar to Greyback there is no relation to HP --Gimmethegepgun 07:44, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::So your beef with me is because the way I said it and not what I said Kamiawolf? So then why are you even arguing with me if you know I'm right? --Blue.rellik 22:37, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :::No idea why u people are getting annoyed , I think its cool that there's Norse references in EoTN :)Cardsharp 03:45, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::I agree that HP should not be added, and im kinda shocked no one mentioned Clouds Fenrir, in FF7 again its from the norse(i think) so that shouldnt be added but ya no one mentioned it so i thought id throw that in, but yea stupid idea with adding anything but the norse :)Diago-Frontier 12:43, 29 September 2007 (CDT) You guys are just repeating the same crap over and over again. Skills used I was just solo farming him and he used gash for 124 damage....i would add this but i dunno how... i will try and get a screenshot later. Elite Tome I personallyy want to know what kind of elite tome he drops Paragon or warrior? Any ideas?71.60.177.228 20:13, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Paragon.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 20:14, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::Primary profession = tome RT | Talk 20:16, 13 January 2008 (UTC) OMG This is a summon from FF9 I think...not going to add it cuz they probably got it from where GW got it...but still..-- The Gates Assassin 22:13, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Hmmmmm Fenrir = Kveldulf. Kveldulf = Wolf. Wolf = Animal. By extending Fenrir's species, it should be tamable... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:56, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :To clarify: Keep clicking "species" and you get to animal companion [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:56, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::Need a Wolf (species) article then. Wolf won't be in there though, since that's an Animal --Gimmethegepgun 00:04, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::Probably a Kveldulf (species) to avoid confusion. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:08, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Body blocking is good on melee ''← Moved from User talk:Dr ishmael I'm undecided if this should be reverted for not being notable / unexpected, or kept for helping those hunting him. Might I trouble you for guidance? A F K When 21:26, July 24, 2010 (UTC) : I would support either a revert (considered it myself) or keeping it. :* Revert: Pull to divide and conquer is anti-group 101. :* Vague notability: Unlike most such packs, FenFen is a zounty; every 60 days or so, another set of the relatively inexperienced will wipe in HM. : Actually, the harder thing about getting Fenrir is avoiding the Avalanche/Ice Golem patrols. (Or the charr hordes, if you still have that quest.) —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 22:08, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::This isn't a case of pulling to divide and conquer, this is a case of pulling melee foes along a wall so they all bunch up on your tank and you can AoE nuke the crap out of them. It's still a fairly basic strategy, and I don't think we need to keep special notes about that on any specific foe's page. —Dr Ishmael 22:59, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks guys. :::As you both consider it so basic and as TEF had considered doing so, I've taken that as a pretty unquestionable consensus and done the deed. I linked to here in the edit summary for good measure. A F K When 23:43, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: Be bold, young grasshopper. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 03:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Tip: Questions like these are often raised on the talkpage of the article in question. They're less likely to get moved to an archive and are more easily found there. --◄mendel► 04:50, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::There is one argument for keeping the note or some semblance of it- the geography in which Fenrir is found lends itself to grouping them on a single point around a corner extremely well, where it normally does not work so optimally in most areas. 05:56, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Huh, looks like AFK was asking Ish for advice, so it makes sense to have this HERE, on Ish's talkpage. If Ish wants to, he could move it to the article in question. Jink 13:57, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Moved. —Dr Ishmael 13:59, July 25, 2010 (UTC)